Réminiscence
by Melindax
Summary: Millie a donné le nom de Beladonis à un de ses Pokémons. Peu après, cette information se retrouve dans les journaux. Serena va voir Millie et leurs faiblesses à toutes les deux se dévoilent. — Millie et Serena


_Bonjour à toi, lecteur !_

 _Je te présente un One Shot que j'ai réalisé dans le cadre du 30 Days Challenge de Shipping Infinity, le forum français sur les shippings dans l'univers de Pokémon. J'ai une relation bizarre avec ce que je viens d'écrire. Je pense que c'est la première fois qu'un de mes écrits est si vivant, dans le sens où les personnages m'ont fait changer l'histoire de nombreuses fois. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que tu prendras plaisir à le lire et que tu passeras une bonne journée._

 _Disclaimer : Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant des fanfictions. Pokémon ne m'appartient pas. Namie-kun est l'auteure du fanart illustrant cette fanfiction._

 _Bonne lecture, n'hésite pas à reviewer !_

* * *

Le jeune journaliste assit en face de Millie cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose dans sa sacoche depuis une bonne minute. Elle attendait, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elle voudrait lui proposer son aide mais elle doutait de sa capacité à lui en fournir, vu la situation. De plus, l'énervement de l'homme était évident. Lui parler aurait été inutile, toute sa concentration était dirigée sur sa recherche d'Arceus seul savait quoi.

Il s'arrêta, se redressa, l'air surpris et soulagé. Il sortit un dictaphone de sa sacoche et l'abattit violemment sur la table. Le bruit rappela à Millie celui qu'avaient un jour fait des voleurs en s'écrasant sur la vitre d'un magasin après qu'elle ait ordonné à ses Pokémons de les envoyer valser. Le journaliste passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et s'excusa, fatigué :

"Pardon de vous avoir imposé la vue de ce pathétique spectacle.

— C'est rien, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre dans l'espoir que cela l'apaiserait.

— Merci de votre tolérance, souffla-t-il avant d'ouvrir son calepin et d'allumer le dictaphone. C'est un honneur que vous faites au journal en lui accordant votre première interview. Toute la rédaction vous est très reconnaissante.

— Ça devait arriver, rit-elle, comme tout le monde les Illumiens se sentent plus à l'aise s'ils connaissent ceux qui les protègent. Et puis, c'est mon associée qui m'a parlé de vous. C'est elle qui mérite ces remerciements."

Il la fixa et Millie se demanda s'il était possible pour un humain d'être plus blasé qu'il ne l'était.

"Eh bien... Dans ce cas, nous remercions votre associée. Maintenant, commençons." Il toussa, "Presque tous les habitants de Kalos ont entendu parler d'Elili, la détective de génie qui, en résolvant toutes les affaires qui mettent à mal l'ordre d'Illumis, fait régner le calme et la justice. Une plus petite portion d'entre eux connait Millie, la fille de seize ans qui gère l'Agence Beladonis malgré son jeune âge. Mais tout ce savoir est bien futile ! On se rend vite compte que personne ne connait Millie, l'humaine. Ce qu'elle aime ? Ce qu'elle déteste ? C'est un mystère...

— La population d'Illumis... S'intéresse à mes goûts ?" Elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y aurait de si passionnant chez eux.

"Cela est," il s'interrompit, "cela peut sembler peu concevable, il est vrai. Je dois avouer que le sujet sur lequel ils se questionnent le plus est votre passé. Quel est-il ? Parler de votre famille serait un bon début."

L'estomac de Millie se tordit. Elle espérait qu'il ne remarquait pas que la nervosité lui grignotait les entrailles. Elle s'était préparée. Elle le ferait. Cela faisait partie de son travail.

"Je suis désolée, répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire gêné, j'aimerai vous en parler, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment une.

— Vraiment ? Un père, une mère ?

— Je ne serais pas là sans en avoir, plaisanta-t-elle, mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'eux.

— Que c'est horrible, minauda-t-il en échouant de cacher la fausse pitié dans sa voix, même pas de frères et sœurs, des grands-parents ? Où avez vous vécu, dans ce cas ?

— J'ai toujours vécu à Illumis. Mais, hésita-t-elle, sans avoir d'adresse. J'imagine que vous pourriez dire que Gribouille et les autres étaient mes frères et sœurs... Les vieilles personnes qui s'occupaient de nous parfois pourraient être nos grands-parents aussi.

— Attendez, la pria-t-il, dépassé par ce qu'elle disait, vous voudriez dire que vous étiez sans domicile fixe ? Toute votre vie ?

— Jusqu'à il y a pas longtemps, oui.

— Et qui seraient "Gribouille et les autres" ?

— Gribouille est juste sous votre nez ! s'amusa-t-elle.

— Pardo..."

Le journaliste hurla de terreur.

Un Psytigri venait de se matérialiser à quelques millimètres de son visage. Entouré de l'énergie arc-en-ciel de ses pouvoirs psychiques il flottait, sa tête dirigée vers le sol. Les deux globes violets qui lui servaient d'yeux étaient placés pile en face des siens, sondant probablement son âme pour découvrir la façon la plus appropriée de le torturer. Que faisait cette bestiole ici ? Surtout, pourquoi la justicière d'Illumis essayait-elle de contenir son rire plutôt que de venir le sauver ?

"C'est moi qui vous demande pardon Monsieur, articula-t-elle entre deux gloussements, voici Gribouille. Mon meilleur ami."

Gribouille s'éloigna du jeune homme et alla se poser sur les genoux de Millie. La peur du journaliste disparu et il pris conscience d'à quel point il s'était ridiculisé en laissant son dégout des félins prendre le dessus. Ce choc passé, il toussa à nouveau avant de reprendre :

"Vous avez donc passé votre enfance avec ce Psytigri... J'ignorai que vous en possédiez un...

— Je ne "possède" pas Gribouille, expliqua-t-elle avec fermeté, il est mon ami et est à mes côtés parce que nous en avons envie. Je ne l'ai pas capturé, il n'a pas de Pokéball où retourner.

— Je comprends, murmura-t-il avec une douceur qui étonna Millie, chez moi j'ai un Malosse qui ne me quitte pas alors que..." Il toussa encore, "Pardon, j'ai réagi de façon exagérée. Il m'a surpris, en fait j'ai un passé lourd avec les félins et—

— C'est moi qui m'excuse, l'interrompit-elle, je n'aurai pas dû laisser Gribouille vous faire une blague sans savoir si vous aviez peur les Pokémons comme lui ou pas.

— On se pardonne mutuellement alors, oublions ça... Tout de même, grogna-t-il, vous auriez des choses à apprendre aux réalisateurs de films d'horreur, je ne me souviens d'aucun qui m'ait autant surpris... Il faut dire que je m'attendais à trouver votre Nostenfer et votre Sepiatroce ici, pas de Psytigri.

— Je n'utilise pas Gribouille pour combattre, l'informa-t-elle, il reste ici, normal que vous n'aviez jamais entendu parler de lui.

— Puisque vous ne l'avez pas capturé, oui, c'est logique, acquiesça-t-il. Maintenant que j'y pense, continua-t-il, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il avait eu une révélation, si votre Psytigri a un surnom, serait-il possible que vos deux Pokémons combattants, défenseurs de la ville en aient aussi ?

— Non, ils en ont pas.

— Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Je ne suis pas leur dresseur d'origine et il ne leur avait pas donné de surnoms. Même si j'avais voulu les surnommer, je n'aurais pas pu, précisa-t-elle avec un sourire gêné.

— Qui était leur dresseur d'origine ?" la questionna le journaliste avec la curiosité de quelqu'un pensant avoir trouvé une piste alléchante et qui ne s'en cachait pas.

Une pause.

"Je suis vraiment désolée, mais comme pour mes parents je ne pourrais rien vous dire dessus..."

L'homme eut l'air dépité des pêcheurs qui croient avoir remonté au bon moment leur canne à pêche alors que, trop tard, le poisson leur avait échappé. Mais l'intuition de Millie sentit qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. A la fin de l'interview, elle aurait beaucoup de remords. Ils étaient ici ensemble car leur métier le nécessitait, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment pas parler de Xanthin. Songer à ce qu'il adviendrait si la presse s'intéressait à lui suffisait pour multiplier par deux la fréquence cardiaque de la jeune fille. Elle jura de ne jamais laisser ça arriver.

Pour le bien de l'article du jeune blond et la sécurité de ceux qu'elle aimait, elle allait devoir faire un sacrifice.

"Mais attendez Monsieur, j'ai un autre Pokémon que j'ai surnommé moi-même ! révéla-t-elle en priant pour que la diversion soit efficace.

— Un autre Pokémon ?" Millie savait qu'il mordrait à l'hameçon, "encore un ?

— Et oui ! déclara-t-elle en imitant le dramatisme des gens dans les publicités, je l'ai capturé il y a quelques jours. C'est une exclusivité, même mon associée ne sait pas que j'ai ce Pokémon !"

Les yeux de Millie, étant plus habitués à l'obscurité après toutes ces années passées dans les ruelles sombres d'Illumis, manquèrent d'être éblouis par les étoiles étincelant dans ceux du journaliste.

"Pourriez-vous me le montrer ? la supplia-t-il.

— Bien sûr ! Gribouille, s'il-te-plaît."

Le Psytigri s'envola vers le bureau situé au fond de la pièce et prit la Pokéball posée près du cadre photo dans ses petites pattes. L'homme le suit du regard. On aurait cru qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine et qu'il voulait dévorer ce qui sortirait de la Pokéball. Gribouille volait plus lentement et plus près du sol à cause du poids de celle-ci, mais il arriva à la déposer sur les genoux de Millie sans broncher.

"Merci Gribouille, le remercia-t-elle en se levant. Et voici... déclara-t-elle puissamment avant de ne réduire le volume de sa voix qu'à un murmure, Beladonis, go !"

Elle lança la Pokéball, faisant en sorte qu'elle atterrisse au centre de la pièce afin que le Pokémon qui allait en sortir n'abime pas un de ses meubles. La Pokéball s'ouvrit avec le choc. Une masse écarlate translucide et tourbillonnante en sortit, s'élevant et formant la silhouette de la créature, qui apparu après que la lueur rouge ait disparu dans un éclat de lumière blanche. Un Desséliande était à présent parmi eux.

L'ampleur menaçante du Pokémon Vieillarbre cloua le journaliste sur place.

"Comment... Avez-vous dit qu'il s'appelait..?" bégaya-t-il.

Millie pris une grande inspiration.

"Beladonis.

— Comme votre... Associée ?

— Oui, répondit Millie avec un petit rire, comme mon associée..."

* * *

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Millie était, comme d'habitude, à l'Agence Beladonis. Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Elle était rassurée que la ville d'Illumis n'ait pas besoin d'elle tout le temps, ça signifiait que la paix régnait. Pourtant il lui arrivait de souhaiter qu'un client passe la porte et lui demande de s'occuper d'une affaire d'un genre totalement différent que celles qu'elle avait déjà résolues. A chaque fois, elle s'en voudrait terriblement. Elle regarderait la photographie où Serena, Gribouille, Xanthin, Beladonis et elle-même avaient posés, le cœur lourd des souvenirs heureux qu'ils partageaient. Elle taperait son pied sur le sol de l'Agence, que Beladonis était allé jusqu'à acheter pour qu'elle ait toujours un endroit où rester. La gratitude de Millie envers eux était le sentiment le plus fort qu'elle ait jamais ressenti. Cela ne changera pas. Elle consacrerait sa vie à remplir la mission qu'ils lui avaient confié, qu'ils lui avaient permis de réaliser.

La sonnette retentit et elle releva la tête instinctivement. Un sourire fleurit sur son visage : enfin, un client était venu ! Ce serait le premier de la journée. Elle n'aura pas à rajouter ce jour à la longue liste de ceux où elle n'avait rien fait.

Elle se mit debout et se dirigea vers la personne qui était entrée. C'était une femme. Quelque chose chez elle était familier. Elle portait son sac sur la même épaule qu'une certaine dresseuse et comme elle, elle avait aussi posé ses lunettes sur son couvre-chef. Ses cheveux étaient aussi épais que les siens, ce qui n'était pas commun.

Millie s'apprêtait à réciter ce qu'elle disait à tous les clients qui entraient — "bienvenue à l'Agence Beladonis, qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous ?" — quand elle croisa le regard de la femme. La forme de ses yeux était identique à celle de la dresseuse qu'elle aimait le plus et ses cils étaient de la même longueur. Un gros bracelet noir pendait au bout de son bras gauche. Millie comprit et le choc la rendit muette, permettant à Serena de prendre la parole en première.

"Bonjour Millie, je suis rentrée. Ça fait si longtemps !"

Des Prismillons de bonheur naquirent dans le ventre de Millie et commencèrent à y danser. Serena fit quelques pas en avant et enlaça la jeune brune aussi fort qu'elle pouvait sans la blesser. Millie répondit à son étreinte sans s'en rendre compte, ses bras passant dans le dos de la fille plus âgée comme s'il était leur habitat naturel. Son nez était dans les cheveux de Serena. Ils étaient mi-longs et roux la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Là, ils étaient blonds platine et elle avait fait deux couettes avec. Millie inhala leur odeur aux notes boisées. Serena sentait toujours bon ; elle avait des dizaines de parfums aux senteurs variées, on ne pouvait jamais prédire celui qu'elle déciderait de revêtir.

"Bon retour !" répondit-elle joyeusement.

Elles restèrent ainsi une dizaine de secondes avant que Serena ne mette fin à leur câlin.

"Comment vas-tu ? s'inquiéta la Maître de la Ligue en regardant Millie droit dans ses yeux bleu-violets.

— Ça va ! affirma-t-elle avec affection, sous-entendant "je suis contente que tu sois là", et toi ? Où est-ce que tu es allée ?"

Le style sportif de la tenue de Serena permit à Millie de déduire qu'elle n'avait pas été à la Ligue.

"J'étais à Roche-sur-Gliffe. La chaleur est écrasante cette année, je n'ai jamais autant aimé me baigner, raconta-t-elle en accrochant son sac au paravent, j'adorerai t'y emmener ! La vue d'une immense surface bleue qui s'étend jusqu'à l'horizon... C'est un must.

— Désolée, j'aimerai bien venir mais je ne peux pas prendre de vacances. Imagine, si des gens dans le besoin venaient et qu'ils ne trouvaient personne... Je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Tu veux un café ?

— S'il-te-plaît. Mais, tu sais que tu n'es pas la seule à protéger la ville, continua-t-elle en déplaçant une des chaises pour qu'elle et Millie puissent boire face à face, même si une crise de grande ampleur se produisait, il y a Lem ainsi que le Professeur qui peuvent la défendre. Sans oublier la police et la gendarmerie. Personne ne t'en voudrait si tu n'es pas sur place au moment d'une catastrophe. Les habitants savent que tu es toujours ici. Au fond, ça leur ferait plaisir que tu prennes soin de toi aussi. Prend des congés, repose-toi et reviens plus forte que jamais pour les protéger !

— Je sais, confia-t-elle en regardant le café s'écouler, mais... Ma place est à l'Agence Beladonis, à Illumis. Je ne m'imagine pas ailleurs, je ne serai pas très à l'aise, je pense.

— D'accord." Serena souriait en prenant place sur une des chaises. "Je veux que tu sois à un endroit où tu te sens bien. Si l'Agence te va, je n'ai pas envie que tu la quittes. Par contre, si un jour tu as envie d'aller ailleurs, envoie moi un message. Je viendrais sur-le-champ.

— Même si tu es en plein combat pour défendre ton statut de Maître ?" blagua Millie en déposant sur la table un plateau contenant deux tasses de café.

Serena eut un mouvement de recul qui souleva les deux pieds de devant de sa chaise, qui ensuite provoquèrent un grand bruit en s'abattant sur sol.

"Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée... admit-elle, tremblant en imaginant tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver si elle faisait vraiment ça, j'essaierai plutôt d'utiliser toute ma force pour terminer le combat dans la seconde. Mais il y a un risque que le challenger n'ose plus jamais tenter sa chance après...

— Tu es vraiment forte !" gloussa Millie. Elle ne connaissait pas la puissance terrifiante qui devait émaner de Serena quand elle se battait avec cent pourcents de son potentiel, mais elle avait déjà fait face à une fraction de son pouvoir. Il suffisait qu'elle s'en souvienne pour que le taux d'adrénaline dans son sang augmente.

"C'est grâce à mes Pokémons qui sont toujours à mes côtés. Sans eux, je doute de ce que je ferais aujourd'hui..."

Serena but une gorgée de café et Millie vit ses yeux s'écarquiller comme si elle s'était souvenue de quelque chose. La Maître fit des efforts pour ne pas reposer sa tasse avec trop d'empressement, avant de se mettre debout et d'aller sortir quelque chose dans son sac.

"J'avais oublié ce qui m'a fait venir ici ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant contre elle des feuilles de papier qui se froissèrent, j'étais au Centre Pokémon quand je suis tombée sur... "

Elle fit de grandes enjambées pour arriver rapidement à côté de Mille et déposa sur la table l'édition de la semaine d'Illumis Match, non sans chantonner un petit "tadam !".

Sur la couverture du journal, on voyait une photographie de Millie dans sa combinaison d'Elili qu'avait pris un passant alors qu'elle était en train de poursuivre des chauffards qui avaient renversé une vieille dame et tentaient de s'enfuir. L'angle était celui utilisé par les affiches promotionnelles des films d'action à très haut budget : au premier plan, en bas à droite, on voyait la voiture qui était floue à cause de sa vitesse. Au deuxième plan, Elili était en train de courir, à une vitesse dépassant celle qu'un humain pouvait atteindre, ce que l'on devinait car ses bras et ses jambes étaient aussi peu définis. La photo l'avait prise des pieds à la tête. Elle était impressionnante sans être trop effrayante, juste assez pour qu'on se sente légèrement mal pour les chauffards. En haut à gauche avait été rajoutée une image de Millie dans ses habits de tous les jours, souriante. Il aurait été impossible de faire le lien entre elle et Elili si elle n'avait pas posé avec son Sepiatroce et son Nostenfer, qui se tenaient fiers derrière elle.

En grosses lettres capitales on pouvait lire "Elili et Millie — interview exclusive de la justicière d'Illumis, révélations incroyables sur ses origines".

Millie était trop subjuguée par sa présence en couverture du magasine le plus lu de la capitale de Kalos pour se moquer du titre exagérateur. Elle se trouvait classe dessus et jamais elle n'aurait cru utiliser ce mot pour se décrire elle-même. L'émotion la gagnait et Serena scrutait sa réaction en souriant autant qu'elle pouvait, extatique, fière de sa chère Millie.

"Quand j'ai vu cet article, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur ! Je savais qu'il allait sortir, mais j'ai été surprise. Tu es vraiment magnifique sur la couverture. Aussi, Alexa m'a contactée pour me dire que même s'ils avaient imprimé plus de numéros que la normale, les stocks s'étaient épuisés en un rien de temps. C'est la preuve que tu es chère à tous les Illusiens."

Millie réussit enfin à détacher ses yeux du papier et les dirigea vers Serena, toujours désabusée.

"Et l'article… Il est aussi bien que la première page ?

— Je ne l'ai pas encore lu, avoua Serena, sa joie faisant scintiller son aura, je voulais le lire avec toi dans la même pièce. Ça n'aurait pas été pareil sinon."

Millie ignorait comment elle avait fait pour se retenir de le lire alors qu'elle était fébrile à l'idée de le faire. Serena était de ceux qui cherchent à avoir des réponses à leurs questions dans l'immédiat. Son cœur émit une douce chaleur en pensant qu'elle devait vraiment avoir eu envie d'être avec elle pour résister à la tentation.

Serena posa ses doigts sur le journal et le fit tourner vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le souleva, empêchant Millie de voir ce qui était inscrit dessus. La brune sourit : Serena était très enthousiaste à l'idée de lui faire la lecture.

La Maître de la Ligue commença donc, articulant correctement chaque syllabe et parlant d'une voix claire. Millie l'écoutait avec plaisir, riant par occasion ou se sentant gênée en se souvenant de certains moments de son interview. Elle avait parfois du mal à suivre car elle était plus concentrée sur la beauté de la voix de Serena que sur ce qu'elle disait. Le contenu de l'article n'était en rien une surprise pour elle, mais elle nota que quelques questions et réponses avaient été reformulées, mais elles n'avaient rien perdu de leur sens donc elle jugea que ce n'était pas important.

La lecture continua sans interruption jusqu'à ce que Serena atteigne la question "Qu'auriez-vous à nous dire sur votre famille ?". Sa voix qui portait devint inaudible quand elle prononça les derniers mots de la phrase. Millie cru que la gorge de Serena s'était asséchée pendant sa parfaite lecture, d'où son interruption. Cette supposition se révéla fausse quand elle vit l'air peiné de l'autre fille, qui regardait le journal choquée. Serena se mordait la lèvre, mais cessa quand elle sentit que Millie avait remarqué qu'elle ne disait plus rien. Elle continua, espérant réussir à faire comme si de rien n'était.

"Désolée, j'aimerai pouvoir vous en parler, mais je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon père et ma mère."

Encore une fois, Serena s'interrompit, semblant ne pas savoir où poser le regard avant d'ancrer le sien dans celui de Millie. La brune se doutait que Serena s'inquiétait de comment elle s'était sentie lors de l'interview après qu'on lui ait posé ces questions sur son passé. Elle ne voulait pas que son aînée se sente mal par sa faute quand elle-même allait très bien, ce qu'elle lui dit.

"Pardon… s'excusa Serena, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter à ton sujet on dirait !" Elle s'esclaffa, mais il était évident que les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps n'étaient pas dû à une tentative d'étouffement de rires.

"C'est pas grave, hésita-t-elle, c'est ma faute, sa question n'aurait pas dû me gêner…

— Ça t'as mis mal à l'aise ? Désolée, j'aurai dû lui en parler, j'aurai dû dire à Alexa qu'il ne fallait pas—

— Non, en fait… Avant, parler de ma famille ne me faisait rien. Je n'ai jamais connu mes vrais parents, ils ne me manquent pas, mais…

— Mais ? répéta Serena qui semblait désespérée.

— J'ai rencontré Beladonis, Xanthin et toi… Et quand j'ai pensé à ma famille, je vous ai vu vous et Gribouille. Sans m'en rendre compte je me suis souvenue des quelques moments qu'on avait passé ensemble et j'ai été heureuse, triste aussi, mais c'est tout."

Incertaine de comment réagirait Serena, Millie releva la tête et vit qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Ses yeux étaient encore plus brillants que lorsqu'elle rentrait après avoir dévalisé des boutiques et ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Tu reveux du café ? proposa soudain la Maître de la Ligue.

— Non merci, bégaya-t-elle en réponse.

— D'accord." déclara Serena en se dirigeant vers la machine dans laquelle se trouvait encore du café, une tasse à la main.

Pour une fois, Millie ignorait si elle reprenait du café car elle adorait cette boisson ou car ça lui donnait le temps de sécher ses larmes et de se calmer.

"Millie…

— Oui ?"

La brune cru qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa réponse.

"Je te comprends, reprit enfin Serena. On est toutes les deux ensemble dans cette galère.

La partie cynique de l'âme de Millie lui murmura qu'heureusement elle n'était pas seule dans cette situation, car ça la rendrait folle. Avoir à cacher certaines choses au monde entier excepté quelques personnes — Serena et le Gang des Allumés — est une tâche ardue. Encore plus quand ces choses étaient celles qui donnaient un sens à votre existence.

Elles n'avaient pas le choix. Elles ne pouvaient pas parler de Beladonis. Cela pourrait mettre à mal sa sécurité, puisqu'il était un agent haut placé de la Police Internationale. De plus, elles passeraient pour des folles. Beladonis existait, c'était Serena à présent.

Quant à Xanthin, il est considéré comme étant un criminel. Millie voudrait aller le voir plus souvent en prison, mais cela impliquerait se créer de fausses pièces d'identité. Même si elle changeait d'apparence grâce à sa combinaison, si les gardes reconnaissaient son nom et l'ébruitaient, elle ne pourrait plus remplir son devoir. Les habitants d'Illumis n'aimeraient pas être défendus par une fille qui visitait des criminels avec qui elle avait des attaches émotionnelles. Surtout quand il était le scientifique en chef d'une organisation qui a tenté d'éliminer toute trace de vie humaine dans la région.

Serena était Maître de la Ligue et ne pouvait donc pas, comme Millie, aller visiter Xanthin comme elle l'entendait. Quand elles n'étaient pas avec l'autre, elles devaient cacher le lien qu'elles avaient avec ces hommes qui soit avaient changé leur vie, soit les avait profondément marquées. A cause de cela, dès qu'elles se revoyaient elles étaient plus promptes à laisser leurs sentiments s'exprimer que devant quiconque. Etre ensemble faisait presque apparaître l'ombre de Beladonis et Xanthin dans la pièce où elles étaient. C'était très pesant.

Le bruit que fit la tasse à café remplie de Serena, qu'elle avait déposée sur son assiette, sortit Millie de sa rêverie. La blonde la vida d'un trait, avant de reprendre le journal et d'adresser un sourire aimable à son amie. On n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'elle était au bord des larmes quelques minutes auparavant.

"On continue ?

— Vas-y, accepta Millie.

— Allons-y donc..." Serena gonfla ses poumons d'air et récita : "Où avez-vous donc vécu, si vous n'avez pas de famille ? Les rues d'Illumis étaient ma maison..."

L'interview était longue, elle prenait quatre pages et on voyait que ceux des Editions d'Illumis avaient employés tout leur savoir-faire dans le domaine de la mise-en-page pour mettre autant de texte par feuille que possible. La première interview d'une figure telle que Millie ne pouvait être brève. La brune était impressionnée par l'endurance de Serena qui parlait sans s'arrêter. Elle enchaînait les questions, même celles paraissant dépourvues d'intérêt et celles dont elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

"Je n'utilise pas Gribouille pour combattre..."

Serena sursauta. Elle relit plus doucement le nom du Pokémon Retenue. Puis, elle scruta l'Agence des yeux avec une précision qui, selon Millie, devait lui permettre de compter le nombre de grains de poussière présents dans la pièce.

"Où est-ce qu'il est ? chercha à se renseigner la blonde.

— Qui ça ? s'inquiéta Millie avant de comprendre, Gribouille ?

— En effet, c'est mon Psytigri préféré que je cherche ! Ça fait bientôt une heure que je suis arrivée. D'habitude il est toujours là et il m'accueille de la façon adorable possible, mais..." Serena était dépitée. "Il ne m'aime plus ?

— Non, Gribouille t'adorera toujours, la rassura-t-elle, il est sorti tout à l'heure jouer avec les enfants avec qui on vivait avant, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Serena poussa un léger soupir.

"Je vois... J'espère qu'il rentrera vite, j'apprécie énormément sa compagnie, certifia-t-elle. C'est bien que cette interview soit longue, elle nous distraira bien jusqu'à son retour.

— Elle n'en finit pas, je n'en reviens pas que des gens qui ne me connaissent pas veulent en savoir autant sur moi...

— Tu es une des héroïnes de notre nation et pourtant jusqu'à la parution de cet article, aucune des personnes que tu avais sauvées savait des choses sur toi. Leur envie de savoir qui tu es vraiment est ce qui leur a fait dévaliser les kiosques.

— Par rapport à mon ancienne vie, expliqua Millie en se souvenant de passants qui refusaient de croiser son regard, c'est tellement différent..."

Serena dirigea son regard vers le vide et y vit sa maison de Bourg-Palette. Elle se remémora le visage des deux dresseurs qu'elle admirait plus que tout quand elle mesurait trente centimètres de moins. Ils étaient la fierté du village et plein de promesses. Ils l'émerveillaient tant, elle n'aurait jamais osé s'imaginer suivre le même chemin qu'eux. A présent, l'un était champion d'arène, l'autre était le dresseur le plus connu et le plus respecté qui soit. Quant à elle...

"Les nous du passé ne pourraient pas nous imaginer comme nous sommes aujourd'hui, n'est-ce-pas ?

— Même pas en rêve, s'esclaffa Millie.

— Tu penses qu'elles aimeraient qu'il y ait une interview révélant leur vie comme ça dans un des journaux les plus lus de la région ?

— Je ne suis pas sûre... Sans doute non.

— Pour ma part, fredonna Serena, je sais que c'est non."

Millie trouva cette déclaration étrange. Elle ne comprenait pas ce à quoi son amie pouvait se référer. Intriguée, elle procéda au même raisonnement que celui qu'elle utilisait lors des enquêtes pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle voulait dire. La Serena du passé... Serena était jeune, ça ne pouvait être quand elle était encore petite... A cette époque, elle vivait à Kanto... Avec son père et sa mère... Non, pas son père, elle le connaissait à peine. Mais sa mère...

Trouvé.

Millie se rappela que Primula, la mère de Serena, était une illustre jokey de Rhinocorne. Elle était très célèbre dans le monde entier. Millie avait appris à lire grâce à l'aide d'enfants qui avaient reçu une éducation avant d'être abandonnés. Ils la faisaient déchiffrer les gros titres des journaux pour qu'elle s'entraîne. Elle avait lu à plusieurs reprises le nom de Primula à cette époque. Elle se souvenait aussi que les magasines regorgeaient d'informations sur les enfants des célébrités. Millie avait de la peine pour eux : ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour protéger leur vie privée. Serena avait-elle fait les frais de la passion des journalistes pour sa mère ?

Elles n'en avaient jamais discuté et Millie pensait que le moment était bien choisi pour le faire. Or Serena avait recommencé à lire l'interview pendant ses quelques instants de réflexion. Elle nota dans un coin de sa mémoire qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet dont elles devraient parler dans le futur, avant de se concentrer pleinement sur le conte que lui faisait la blonde.

"Je possède un autre Pokémon que j'ai surnommé moi-mê— quoi, Millie, c'est vrai ?" demanda Serena, choquée que ce soit un journal qui lui apprenne une telle nouvelle.

De toutes les questions que son amie lui avait posé depuis qu'elle était arrivée, celle-ci était celle qui l'avait le plus déstabilisée. Non pas à cause de la question en elle-même, mais à cause de ce qui suivrait inévitablement.

"Oui, confirma-t-elle, lis la suite et je te le montrerai."

Serena fit la moue mais, comprenant qu'il serait plus productif de faire ce que Millie avait demandé plutôt que de protester, elle suivit ses instructions, lisant dans sa tête cependant.

Millie trouvait ça attendrissant de voir que son aînée était si investie dans la lecture d'un article sur elle qu'elle ne pensait même plus à le lui lire, alors que c'était elle qui avait décidé le faire. Les yeux de Serena survolaient chaque ligne le plus rapidement possible, ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses sourcils un peu froncés, comme si c'était réellement important.

Elle était attristée de savoir qu'elle allait bientôt assister à la disparition de l'expression joyeuse qui faisait briller le visage de Serena.

Ce moment ne se fit pas attendre. Millie entendit presque l'écho que fit "Beladonis" dans l'esprit de Serena, qui fixait la page en ayant l'air horrifiée et souffrante, comme si voir son nom de code inscrit sur le papier lui avait brûlé les yeux. Elle ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger, elle essayait de détourner le regard mais n'y arrivait pas. Millie vit les larmes qui commencèrent à arriver dans ses yeux pour éteindre le feu qui y avait été déclenché. Elle serra les dents et les poings, remarqua que ses mains étaient moites. Elle n'aurait jamais dû surnommer ce Pokémon ainsi. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, pas si cela rendait Serena triste et si elle avait dû se forcer pour le révéler au journaliste. Il n'empêche que sur le moment, elle ne se serait pas vu appeler son Desséliande autrement, pour la simple et bonne raison que—

"Je peux le voir ?"

La voix tremblante de Serena avait fait disparaître le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre elles, si épais que le Nostenfer de Millie aurait eu l'impression de voler dans une mer de beurre s'il avait été hors de sa Pokéball. Millie regarda la blonde et pensa qu'elle ne cessait de mieux réussir à contenir ses émotions à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient. Ses larmes pendaient au bord de la peau qui entourait la partie inférieure de ses yeux. Soit leur production avait été stoppée à temps pour ne pas qu'elles débordent, soit Serena avait ajouté à la liste de ses talents le pouvoir d'annuler la gravité. Millie sentit une force naître en elle en constatant les efforts que faisait Serena, ce qui fut suffisant pour qu'elle puisse lui répondre, mais pas assez pour qu'elle évite de poser une question inutile.

"Desséli—" Elle s'interrompit, "Beladonis ?"

La blonde hocha la tête et ajouta avec un sourire, "Oui, Beladonis, s'il-te-plaît."

S'il y avait du bruit autour d'elles, Millie ne l'entendait pas. Ses sens ne lui envoyaient plus aucun signal, hormis son toucher quand elle saisit et sentit les courbes rondes de la Pokéball accrochée à sa ceinture sous ses doigts. Elle s'autorisa à regarder tendrement et tristement l'ombre du Pokémon qui était à l'intérieur quelques secondes. Puis elle déclama aussi fort qu'elle pouvait alors que ses émotions formaient un barrage dans sa gorge "Beladonis, je te choisis !" et lança la Pokéball un peu plus loin.

Le Desséliande se matérialisa derrière elle. Le temps que Millie se retourne pour voir où il avait atterris, Serena avait essuyé ses larmes. Son aura avait changé, celle qui était imposante avait pris la place de celle qui était frêle. Millie ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un profond respect pour elle qui ne pouvait être expliqué. Serena s'était dressée sur ses deux pieds et pour cela elle n'avait bougé que ses jambes, son dos était resté droit et sa tête haute. Il est peu naturel pour les gens de se relever ainsi sans le vouloir, mais elle l'avait fait avec grâce et la geste fut surréel de beauté.

Serena s'avança vers le Pokémon et Millie la suivait du regard, ce dernier absorbant toute la force qui émanait du corps de la Maître de la Ligue. C'était une énergie pourtant douce, car contenue. Il y avait tant de pression en Serena que Millie craignit qu'elle fasse s'effriter le carrelage là où elle posait le pied si elle ne se contrôlait pas.

Serena se retrouva face au Desséliande, seules vingt centimètres les séparaient. Elle dût lever la tête pour apercevoir son œil. L'aura qui avait pris possession de Serena la quitta, comme si bouger le haut de son corps était ce qui était nécessaire pour la faire s'effondrer et disparaître. La blonde prit sa respiration et même si elle était éloignée de Millie de plusieurs mètres, cette dernière l'entendit aussi clairement que si elle lui avait soufflé dans l'oreille.

Doucement, Serena porta sa main droite sur le Pokémon et le caressa. Ses mouvements étaient si fluides qu'on aurait cru que c'était un Persian sur lequel elle passait sa main, pas un arbre démoniaque dont l'écorce donnait des échardes à chaque toucher.

"Il est magnifique... souffla Serena avant de se tourner vers Millie, souriante, je suis contente de partager mon nom de code avec un spécimen aussi beau.

— Son apparence est différente de celles des autres Desséliandes ? demanda la brune avec incrédulité.

— Comme les hommes, tous les Pokémons sont uniques, mais oui, dans son cas ça se voit beaucoup, expliqua-t-elle. Il est en pleine forme et on sent que son dresseur est très attaché à lui."

Millie ne savait pas quoi penser. Il n'était pas surprenant que Serena puisse faire ce type de déduction en un seul coup d'œil, même c'était douteux. Aussi, elle ne comprenait pas si son aînée lui avait dit ça pour la complimenter de prendre soin de ses Pokémons ou s'il y avait une autre signification derrière ses mots. Millie n'était pas à l'aise mais Serena n'aurait jamais dis quoique ce soit pour lui faire du mal... Pourtant, c'était blessant de devoir se demander à quel Beladonis elle était le plus attachée. Ce nom lui rappelait l'adulte qui lui avait montré ce que c'était qu'être un père, la fille qui avait été à ses côtés, qui l'avait aidé et qui avait repris son nom, ainsi que son Pokémon.

Si un nom était partagé par tant de choses différentes, pouvait-on penser qu'il les définissait ?

Est-ce que "Beladonis" avait perdu tout son sens le jour où le premier du nom — ou le deuxième, le cinquième, comment Millie pouvait-elle savoir ? — était définitivement sorti de sa vie ? Serena était restée Serena, Millie était toujours surprise quand d'autres se référaient à elle avec "Beladonis" et se demandait pourquoi celui qui l'avait recueilli avait eu besoin de lui faire hériter son nom de code.

Était-ce tout ce qu'il avait pu lui offrir pour la remercier de l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté ? Il aurait pu léguer à Millie son nom de code si le problème était qu'il fallait un Beladonis pour gérer l'Agence. Serena était Maître et portait le poids du nom seule. Millie savait qu'elle non plus n'arrivait pas à le dissocier de l'Inspecteur de Police. Elle avait à peine le temps de passer à l'Agence et quand elle le faisait, elle ne travaillait pas, Millie suffisait pour régler les problèmes de la ville. C'était inutile.

Était-ce pour leur donner un souvenir de son existence ? Il n'avait jamais été un homme très brillant, mais si c'était son intention, c'était la décision la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais prise. Millie n'oublierait jamais Beladonis. Elle le considèrera toujours comme la personne la plus importante pour elle. Donner son nom à un autre ne faisait que retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Dans tous les cas, léguer son nom avait été une erreur. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il parte, les laissant sans coordonnée, sans repère, sans personne qui pouvait répondre à leurs questions ? Millie ne savait pas si elle supporterait de passer sa vie à se retenir de partir en quête de solutions. Elle le sentait, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ne le reverrait plus. Elle avait fait son deuil et pour être honnête, elle hésitait quant à l'usage de "avait fait" ou "faisait".

Millie bouillonnait de rage envers elle-même. Il était inutile qu'elle pense à tout ça, cela ne faisait que donner plus d'emprise à son côté cynique. Il avait perdu du terrain depuis qu'elle avait quitté les rues et pourtant, elle avait perdu le contrôle et il venait de lui murmurer l'impardonnable.

"Beladonis parti, Xanthin en prison, Serena qui ne peut que passer rarement... Est-ce qu'avoir une famille valait vraiment le coup ?  
— Ferme-la, pensa-t-elle, merci, mais, je n'ai plus besoin de toi, je n'ai plus à mentir, à voler, à faire le pire pour survivre. J'ai une maison. J'ai une famille. Je t'interdis de cracher sur ce que tu n'as jamais pu rêver avoir."

Silence.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu appelé comme ça ?"

Ce n'était pas la conscience de Millie qui venait de lui poser cette question.

Délivrance. Ce timbre clair et doux comme du miel n'appartenait qu'à Serena. La réalité reprit le dessus.

Millie se souvenu du jour où elle avait capturé ce Pokémon. Elle avait été menée loin d'Illumis, dans le Bois du Dédale, lors d'une mission. Elle s'était rappelée de la fois où Serena l'avait emmenée hors d'Illumis pour lui apprendre les rudiments de la capture et avait trouvé assez mignons les surnoms que son aînée avait donné à ses Pokémons. Elle se souvenait avoir souhaité l'imiter, mais quand elle s'était retrouvée face à sa Pokéball qui insistait pour savoir quel surnom elle devait attribuer à son contenu, un seul lui était venu à l'esprit, le même nom qui occupait ses pensées dès qu'elle restait seule à réfléchir trop longtemps. Après mûre réflexion, elle réalisa que ce nom était celui qui était plus approprié et trop tard, elle ne pouvait plus en trouver un autre.

Millie ignorait comment s'expliquer et parla avec hésitation.

"Tu vois, mes deux autres Pokémons, ils appartenaient à Xanthin...

— C'est vrai, murmura Serena d'un air distant, venant sans doute de se remémorer des moments passés avec lui.

— Il me les a légué et quand je les regarde, j'ai toujours l'impression de voir sa silhouette derrière eux...

— Millie..." Serena avait un visage désolé.

"Mais ce n'est pas grave, il est avec moi tout le temps comme ça. C'est ce que je me suis dit quand je l'ai appelé—" Elle dirigea son regard vers le Desséliande, "— Beladonis... Je veux dire, j'ai réussi à le capturer grâce à tes conseils donc je penserai à toi aussi chaque fois que je capturerai un Pokémon. Mes trois Pokémons représentaient donc Xanthin et toi. Il ne manquait que lui. Un surnom suffisait pour que j'ai toute ma famille avec moi partout."

L'expression de Serena s'adoucit pour mieux être envahie par une myriade d'émotions quelques millisecondes après. Elle leva la tête et fit glisser son regard sur les feuilles verts foncés du Pokémon.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant..."

Étrangement, Millie était soulagée. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Serena lui disait de l'appeler quand ça n'allait pas. Elle se sentait plus légère. C'était comme si elle avait été responsable des mots qu'elle n'avait pas dit. Maintenant qu'elle les avait prononcés, la lourde charge qu'ils représentaient avait disparu. Elle avait perdu son contrôle sur eux, mais c'était agréable de ne plus se forcer à contenir ses sentiments.

Des sanglots résonnèrent dans la pièce. Avant que Millie ait le temps de penser à aller vers Serena pour s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle avait, la blonde s'était déjà précipitée vers elle et l'avait enlacée très fort. Les bras de Serena serraient le dos de la chaise et Millie, qui se laissa faire. Elle se permit juste de dégager un de ses bras de l'étreinte pour passer sa main dans l'épaisse chevelure de Serena, alors que celle-ci étouffait ses sanglots sur son épaule gauche.

Millie rencontra un nœud et ne voulu pas le défaire de peur de faire du mal à son amie déjà souffrante. Elle laissa sa main en place et trouva cela confortable, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation. La Maître de la Ligue n'y faisait pas attention et continua de détremper le haut de sa cadette. Elle enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule et du cou de Millie autant qu'elle pouvait mais eut un mouvement de recul en remarquant qu'elle avait tant pleuré que son pull recrachait ses larmes comme une éponge.

"Pardon, hoqueta-t-elle en tirant sur son t-shirt pour qu'elle puisse essuyer ses larmes avec, je suis désolée, je pleure tout le temps alors que toi... Depuis qu'on se connait... Jamais...

— Chut, souffla Millie, y'a pas de problème, on est tous différents.

— Tu as raison" rit-elle, semblant avoir retrouvé la forme.

Serena adressa un énorme sourire à Millie et retourna s'assoir en chantonnant, montrant bien qu'elle ne serait plus triste. Elle reprit sa lecture, à voix haute encore, qu'elle dût interrompre rapidement dès les premières lignes pour se moucher, son nez bouché ne l'aidant pas à bien articuler.

Millie profita de ce moment pour regarder à travers la porte d'entrée et baigner ses yeux dans la lumière du soleil, qui ricochait sur les murs blancs des bâtiments.

"Ma raison de vivre ne dépend pas de questions, murmura-t-elle pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre. Même sans réponse, je suis contente. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avancer."


End file.
